The adventures of meta knight
by Aura952
Summary: Meta knight is try to destroy Kirby.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of Metaknight

Kirby found out that Metaknight had built a new ship. Kirby went on his warp star and went on the ship before it went in the air. They fixed the heavy lobster too. Kirby was fighting the heavy lobster until ... Whoosh!!! The ship had started and went so fast Kirby flew off the ship and landed in the ocean. Kirby got his Warp Star and flew back up to the ship. The ship shot little missiles at Kirby but Kirby dodged them, then they shot Main cannon #1 Kirby got hit by that and flew into the woods. Kirby got his Warp star again and flew to the ship he snuck up and blasted Main cannon #1 and #2. There goes the cannons said the captain. Kirby destroyed the left wing, the right wing along with the heavy lobster. Soon Kirby destroyed every single part of the ship and the ship blew up to pieces and Kirby flew away and saved the day!!!!!

_**Please review my stories!!!!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trying to destroy Kirby

When the ship was all ready Meta Knight said "Start up the ship and cannons!" Yes Sir! They started up the ship and prepared to fire the cannons at Kirby. Meta Knight said use the tracking devises to track Kirby down. Kirby is in dream land and under an apple tree. Fire the cannons than. But dream land is 2000, 00 miles away. The cannons can shoot 9000, 000 miles away and I know it has a shied around it and the cannons can shoot through shields. Meta Knight took a couple breathes because he talked so much then yelled SO FIRE!!!!! They fired and fired but Kirby knew they were going to fire so he put a foursefield around dream land so he was calm. You lie like a dog said the captain Meta knight choked him and through him overboard when they were 900, 000, 000 feet in the sky. You will be my new captain. He said Kirby must of put something behind the shied. The new captain said, Kirby put a foursefield behind it – be quiet I'm trying to think. I got it he put a foursefield I just said that! You're going end up like the other captain actually I'm right here. Meta Knight went to the back of the ship carrying the captain and put him in the fire then through him of the ship and ran and put the captain shield. Go Nitro Speed!! In one second they were parked at Dream land. Kirby was ready to attack but he remembered he put a foursefield behind the shield. They put main cannon #1 and #2. It bounced off the shield and flew back to them. Put on the shields! But they ducked ship anyway. They Kirby thought it this time to attack. So he got on his warp star and landed on the ship then ran to the self destruct and engine and turns the engine off permanently then he turned on self destruct. The speaker said Self destruct in 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0…. At the last second Kirby got and went to dreamland then the ship blew up. Everybody in dream land were safe.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Remember to review please!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Building another ship and having a sneak attack.

We are crash landing Sir. I'm not! Then Meta Knight got the last jet pack and jumped out. Then one of the people on the ship I emptied all of the juice out the jet pack. He has a pair of wings said another then through him over board. That's for trying to kill him. One said aren't we falling oh ya then everybody started to scream again. The person overboard was on the bottom of the ship they were only 90 feet away from the ground and they crashed with the guy on the bottom of the ship then Meta Knight comes down safely down with his wings. We have to build a new ship. A stronger ship one that will blast Kirby once and for all one that has more cannons one that has stronger ship people were taking notes and some were doodling ugly drawings of Meta Knight's face. One that will- We get the point. I can't breath. Meta Knight was choking him don't cut me off because I like it you are now my pro. Ok everyone- We know blah blah blah. Don't cut me off and put him in a shrink machine and he turned tiny the he put him in a remote control rocket and blasted him to space and opened the door with the controller then closed it and made turn in circles the put it to full blast to the ground and crashed and he got hurt. What were we talking about again ship oh ya. Let's build it. So they got iron, steel, metal, rocks, and metal. They started building the ship this time they put a stronger cannon, body, and fire power. They painted it, put supplies In it, and built supplies for the ship. Ok lets go whoop some Kirby but. Then they flew into action. They went hyper speed to dream land who wants to go to inside out burger. You fool were going to dream land. But don't you want that tender juicy galaxy burger and galaxy fries were going to inside out burger than. Kirby was watching them then he made a dummy that look like himself and went on his Warp star to the ship. When Kirby got there he put on a self destruct on the engine. Then blew up inside out burger when it was their turn. Then they headed for dream land Kirby went back to dream land. There he pushed the button to start the self destruct. The voice said self destruct in 5,4,3,2,1,0 BOOM! The bomb didn't do anything good. So Kirby flew to the ship and covered the whole ship with self destructs. He pressed the button one- million times then the self destructs said ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn 55555555555555555555555555555555555444444444444444444444444444444444444444333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333332222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222221111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The whole ship blew up were blasting off again.

Sorry if it made you hungry but TO BE COUNTINUED


End file.
